Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sheet supplying device, a sheet storing device, a sheet using apparatus, and a liquid discharging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A sheet supplying device is known which separates and supplies stacked sheets one by one. In particular, a friction-type sheet supplying device is known which uses a separation pad (friction pad) for separating sheets. However, this type of sheet supplying device has low robustness with respect to variation in sheet thickness and is likely to cause multiple feeding or non-feeding.